Seeing Double
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara's birthday has never been celebrated until Lee came into his life. Now he is the Kazekage and with all the stresses of being the village leader, could he be crazy seeing two Lee's? ABSOLUTE WARNING! LEMON YAOI SMUT RATED R! LeeGaa LeeXGaara as said.


**Happy Late birthday my love!**

**01/19/12**

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed as he finally finished his final paper he had to sign before he would call it quits for the night. Even though he is an insomniac, Gaara wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nice long rest. He set up his papers for tomorrows work aside, and looked up at the clock. 10:47pm. Gaara knew he had to get up the next morning at 5:00am to start the day just like any other day.<p>

Gaara stood up and walked towards the door, the only sound was his Kazekage outfit dragging across the floor. When he stopped to open the door he noticed that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome was already affecting him at such a young age of 18. He knew that his hands were hurting but due to this he knew that this would defiantly lead to Arthritis, especially if he keeps this paperwork up, around the age of 30. With another sigh, Gaara opened the door and headed home from his long day at the office.

* * *

><p>Lee was so excited! Today is Gaara's birthday! He knew that Gaara never really appreciated the day of his birth, so he wanted to make every birthday special for him. It was hard for Lee to believe when Gaara told him that he never celebrated his birthday until he first started to date Lee at the age of 16. Lee was sure to change that. Gaara told him that every day of his birth he would hide from the world and considered this day a curse upon his people. He even told Lee that sometimes he would cry. This broke the leafs heart right in two. This date was suppose to be a happy day. Lee knew that he adored this day, because if Gaara wasn't born, he would have no one to love.<p>

Lee had everything prepared. It wasn't much, but it was surely better than the years Gaara spent alone all by himself. He knew that Gaara returned from work around 10:30-11:00pm, Lee returned from his job at around 5:00pm; the regular 9-5 schedule. Lee knew that Gaara had a lot on his plate since he is the Kazekage of his village. There were times that Gaara worked for days without rest. It really worried Lee. When he first met him he had such a beautiful complexion; pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and those rings around his eyes. Whenever Lee looks at him now, he looks to be much older. Those rings on his eyes have gotten much clearer darker and thicker over the years, and he can't really remember the last time he ever saw him smile. Yeah, Lee knows that Gaara isn't the "smiley" type, but when Lee first came into his life, Gaara would be caught with a smile on his face every once in a while. But ever since he was given the job as Kazekage, everything changed. Lee moved from his home village because he wanted to be with Gaara, since he couldn't leave. Also the other reason was Gaara's siblings told him that he was abusing himself, by not eating and working for days on end, or not getting enough rest. Lee kind of had no choice but to live with him, he didn't want to lose the one he loved. And now today is the day of his lover's birth and he wanted it to be special.

Lee was definitely the romantic type of guy. He went to the floral shop earlier and purchased Gaara some beautiful red roses *which were very expensive since they are in the desert* that was placed in a vase in the middle of the table. Dinner was already done, but was kept on the stove to keep warm. Gaara's favorite; Salted Beef Tongue, and Teriyaki flavored Chicken Gizzards. Lee didn't really enjoy those foods, but since it was Gaara's birthday he would endure eating with his lover and whatever he was eating. *Don't forget a cake!* A neatly wrapped gift with a red bow was placed on the living room table. It wasn't large, but a small box *very expensive* that was placed next to a card. But the real gift was what Lee saved for last. He had it stowed away upstairs in their bedroom. Now all that was left to do was wait for his lover to get home.

* * *

><p>Gaara once again sighed as he took the flight of stairs up to his small two-bedroom home. A shaky hand gripped the doorknob and a door was opened to a smiling Lee. This was odd. Lee usually is in his workout room, or watching TV in the living room. With sleepy eyes Gaara asked "is something wrong, Lee?" Did someone break in? Did Lee break something of his?<p>

Lee was taken aback. Did Gaara forget that today was his birthday? "u-uh… Happy Birthday Gaara-kun!" "Birthday…?" Gaara paused… Today is his birthday? Lee sweatdropped as he watched his lover contemplate on what day today was. "A-are you sure it's today? I-I thought…" Gaara looked over at the calendar. He saw that Thursday January 19th, 2012 was circled with a smiley and it said "Gaara's B-Day" on it. "O-Oh… I… I forgot…" Lee gently hugged his lover "You're working too hard Gaara…" Gaara leaned into the gentle touch and sighed. He knew he was right, but he can't just up and quit. He is the leader of a village. Lee separated them "Come on. I got a surprise for you." Gaara resisted slightly "Lee you didn't have to… I can just accept a simple "Happy Birthday" and that's it…" Lee didn't want to argue with Gaara on his special day, but he couldn't lose this one round "Gaara, you called over all of my friends and threw a huge party for my birthday party. I think you can accept a single night with me for your birthday, huh?" Gaara looked the other way shyly. He knew there was no arguing with him, Lee always won.

They walked into a dim lit kitchen that had a table with lit candles decorating it. But what brought it out the most was the bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Oh Lee… you really shouldn't have…" Lee leaned over and kissed his kanji "Shh… hush now…" he said gently as he led Gaara to the chair on his right. Lee pulled the seat back like a gentleman and allowed Gaara to sit, then pushed it back to the table. Lee retrieved the, still warm, meal and placed it in front of Gaara and a plate for Lee too. Lee popped open a bottle of champagne and filled two wine glasses. He placed one next to Gaara and the other near his seat. Lee went to the other side of the small table and sat in the chair looking at Gaara and awaiting for his approval for the food.

Gaara lifted his fork and knife and sliced a single piece from his tongue and gizzard and tried each one. The tongue was so bitterly sweet, and it was salted just right. Gaara knew that these were homemade, and not store bought. Lee must have been cooking these for hours. "Oh wow… The tongue is perfect Lee…" Lee shyly scratched behind his head "Thanks sweetie, glad you like it." Next was the gizzard. Just from the smell he could tell it was teriyaki flavored, his favorite; he slowly chewed the piece to savor the flavor of the delicious food. The gizzard was cooked to perfection and was soaked in the teriyaki flavoring to Gaara's liking. "Mmm… Wonderful Lee…" Gaara was a very picky eater, so when he complemented, he meant it. Lee's gaze softened, as he listened to the complements and watched his lover eat his cooking. "Thank you so much Gaara-kun. I am very glad you enjoy it." With reluctance, Lee ate his own meal, without a grimace on his face. He was more concentrated on the pleased faces his lover was making anyways to concentrate on his own meal.

* * *

><p>When done, Gaara was going to put his plate away and clean the dishes, but Lee quickly put a hand on his arm "Leave it here. I'll take care of it later. I have another surprise for you in the living room." With hesitation, Gaara put the plate down and headed in the living room. Lee quickly cleaned up the dishes and blew out the candles, rushing into the living room to meet with Gaara. Gaara slowly walked into the living room. He noticed that a fire was lit in the fireplace, and there was a wrapped gift that was next to a card on the glass tabletop; he didn't want to be rude, so he sat on the couch and waited for his lover to return… which didn't take long; as soon as he sat down, Lee whipped himself around the couch and sat down next to Gaara, grabbing the gift and card and handed it to him.<p>

Gaara stared at the gift that was offered "Lee you didn't have to get me any-" a finger from the leaf silenced him on the lips. "I wanted to." Was all he said. Once again, it was futile to argue; so Gaara slowly grabbed the gift and placed it in his lap. He opened the card first it read; "For my one and true love. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, I'm sorry for all those years of loneliness that ate away at your soul, I'm sorry for the abandonment that others caused you, and I'm sorry for not getting their in time before the Akatsuki took you away from me, almost, forever. But now there is only one thing I am not sorry for. Loving you. I love you Gaara. Much more than you ever could know. I was completely lost, until I found you. My life is now whole with you at my side. Every day I thank god that I get to spend another day with you, for being away from you would be like hell on earth. Don't you ever forget that Gaara, I love you with all of my heart. Happy Birthday my love~Rock Lee." A tear fell onto the handwritten card smearing a little bit of the ink. A thumb gently wiped away the rest of the fallowing tears. "Lee… that was so beautiful…" Gaara gripped Lee's hand and held it to his cheek, absorbing its warmth. Lee leaned in to capture those lips in his own in a tender kiss. Slowly separating Lee said "I love you Gaara." "I love you too Lee. Thank you." Gaara felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. He has everything he could ever want in life, and it was all thanks to a hyperactive handsome devil of the leaf.

"Open the gift." With soft and gentle hands, Gaara neatly unwrapped the gift. Gaara opened the top of the box to reveal a beautiful ruby necklace with matching earrings. It was absolutely beautiful; it was a pure ruby that was shaped like a heart, and the same as the earrings which were plug-ins instead of dangling earrings. Unconsciously, Gaara moved one hand over his mouth out of shock "Lee… Oh Lee… Their… Their so beautiful…" "Want to try them on?" Lee led Gaara to the bathroom, as he took out the necklace and gently wrapped it around Gaara's neck as Lee hooked it together at the back. Gaara took off his previous stud earrings and put on his new ones. Strong arms wrapped around a lithe frame, as they both admired the shiny gems hanging from Gaara. Lee was taller than Gaara so he had a view from over atop his head as they both looked into the mirror. One of Gaara's hands was gently touching the necklace while the other rested on his lovers, wrapped around his waist. The jewelry matched perfectly with Gaara's hair and it made his face shine out from the glitter of the gems. "Happy Birthday Gaara-kun." Lee nuzzled Gaara's neck happily as Gaara responded with a soft "Thank you Lee".

Gaara thought this was it; he was happy with what he received and wanted nothing more than to relax with his lover in bed, but he was wrong. "I got another big surprise for you; I was saving it for last." Gaara noticed the sly grin upon Lee's face. What surprise could it be? Gaara could only fallow his lover and find out. "It's upstairs, come on." Lee led Gaara to their bedroom which looked much different than Gaara remembered. The bed sheets were changed to a red velvety type of material. There were candles lit all around the room except on the nightstands next to the bed, which made the room dim beautifully. And as Gaara looked around the room more, he noticed what appeared to be rose pedals littering the bed and floor *how cliché*. "L-Lee, what is this?" Gaara said slightly shocked. Lee turned around and backed up towards their master bathroom "I'll be right back, don't move now, ok?" he said as he closed the door. "O-Ok…".

* * *

><p><strong>ABSOLUTE WARNING! LEMON, SMUT, YAOI WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT IS BEYOND THIS POINT!<strong>

* * *

><p>While Gaara was too distracted by the decoration, he failed to notice another presence in the room with him other than Lee. Two arms encircled Gaara by the waist, which made the red-head jump. "Ah! Wha!" Gaara quickly looked behind him and noticed that it was Lee. He knew that Lee's speed was fast, but he underestimated him. "Lee you scared me…" Another thing he noticed strange about his lover was that he was only wearing underwear and nothing else. This known fact, made the Kazekage of Sunakagure blush. "L-Lee you know that you're… uh… ah…" When his lips contacted the neck of Gaara's, he became speechless instantly. "Lee…" Gaara gently massaged the arms that wrapped around his body. The body behind him soon began to walk forwards, forcing Gaara to walk too. He led them to the bed and with a little too much force, pushed Gaara onto the bed face first. Luckily there was a pillow at the top to cushion the fall.<p>

"Lee! Ah! Ah…" The weight of his lover on him felt so good, as he fell forwards both of his hands ended up above his head on the bed, one of Lee's gripped the back of his own gently as the other rested on Gaara's waist. "L-Lee! Oh…" Gaara moaned as the hot mouth moved against the top of his back. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Gaara froze immediately, and turned to look behind him. "L-Lee?" Oh no… One of them had to be a fake! Does this mean that… Gaara is cheating! There were two of them! They both looked the same and even wore the same outfit, the tight black thong the "Lee" that was on him worn. "W-Wait Lee! I-I can explain! I thought he was you… Uh… I… um…" Gaara was now extremely embarrassed and was now sitting up with the apposed "Lee" sitting behind him.

Lee decided to play along. "Gaara! How could you! I thought you loved me!" He said a little too dramatically, which Gaara totally fell for. "Lee please! Let me explain I…" What was there to explain? Before Gaara got caught up in the emotions Lee spilled it with a small laugh "Gaara-kun! Heh heh… its ok honey! That is me!" Gaara paused and blinked, he looked behind him at the "Lee" and back at the real Lee. "W-What…?" The real Lee walked over in front of Gaara and sat down on the bed. "B-But I thought you can't do any justu Lee?" Gaara's eyes were a little watery, he was about to cry if Lee didn't stop him; it would have broke his heart if he ever cheated on Lee. "You are right, Gaara-kun. But this is a real clone of me; it is a lot like Naruto's Shadow Clones. How I did it was I had to be injected with this special serum that is a lot like a chakra steroid. Believe me, it hurt badly. I had to train rigorously for hours in order to subside the terrible aftereffects of the drug. It gave me such a burst of energy that it actually began to rip apart my flesh; it felt like opening up my gates all over again. But the good part about it is that I could use a justu. This drug was specially designed for someone who was going to war, and needed a large supply of chakra, so this would be given to those types of people. I, on the other hand, cannot do any justu at all. So if it injected into me, then I could have the ability to project a single justu for a period of time. I chose this type for your birthday; if you like me as a single person, then you will love two of me."

Gaara froze and his eyes got wide. Special serum… "Lee! Why wasn't I informed of this? That could have killed you! Do you know how dangerous that is! It is like poison being pumped into your body! We don't use that anymore because it killed off many of our soldiers due to the aftereffects!" Ander quickly replaced worry as Gaara gripped Lee's shoulders and shook him slightly. He knew exactly what this serum was. As the leader of the village he knew about every drug administered to every person in his village, but defiantly not this one, he would have definitely not allowed it. "I oughta kill you for this!" Gaara said sort of jokingly. Lee looked at his clone and his clone winced at the loud and angry voice of the Kazekage.

Lee looked at his clone and made an agreement silently. The clone gently grabbed Gaara from behind and lay down on the bed pulling Gaara on top of him, all the while kissing Gaara's neck and unbuttoning the dreadful Kazekage robes. Still in his ticked off mood, Gaara squirmed in the grip of the fake Lee "Release me! Lee! Make him let go!" Lee pointed one finger in the air and said "Ah, ah, ah." And reached over to the nightstand to get out an entire tube of strawberry lubrication. He was going to need it for this.

The clone pulled off the robes and tossed them to the floor and began to work on the undershirt and pants. When Gaara saw Lee take out the lubrication, he wasn't going to lie; he got excited. "Lee! What do you think you're doing!" His voice was getting less and less angry by the second as the clone freed him from his shirt and managed to unbutton and unzip his pants. "Ah…!" One of the clone's bandaged hands found its way into his pants, and the other was teasing the eager rose buds blooming out of his chest. The clone's hand massaged Gaara's growing erection through the cloth making it harder for him to concentrate on being angry that Lee used a forbidden serum. "I'll… kick your ass Lee… uh…" Lee smiled "Still fighting…?" He nodded and the clone roughly grabbed Gaara's semi-limp member and pumped it slowly. "AH! Lee!" One of Gaara's hands gently gripped the hair of the clone and the other rested on top of his stomach, trying to breathe right after the immense pleasure that shot through him like a bullet.

Lee decided to get to the program and pulled off the remaining clothing from his lover, throwing it to the floor. The clone did nothing to stop as he watched Gaara become completely exposed to both of them. Lee eventually found his target and opened the tube and poured some of the sticky substance onto his fingers; the clone released Gaara and reached his hand out to have some as well. When he let go, Gaara managed to catch one of Lee's hands reach behind him "W-what are yo-" The sudden sharp pain from below stabbed through him like a knife. The clone started first as he inserted a single digit past the tight ring of muscle, attempting to sooth and relax. Lee could clearly see his lover in pain and he leaned over and kissed him as another digit from the clone inserted into him. A sound between a squeak and a whine emitted from Gaara, as he massaged and scissor the entrance to loosen it. "Shh… easy Gaara…" This was extremely painful for Gaara; Lee's non-sticky hand pumped the length of his lover to help ease the pain. It seemed to work for a while, until the third digit entered. "AHH! OW! Lee…! God…" Lee suckled onto Gaara's neck, leaving a light bruising on the pale skin.

Gaara's eyes were closed as he tried to concentrate on the slight bit of pleasure that was overtaken by the pain. Lee bent over and kissed the head of Gaara's dick and inserted the first of his fingers, but the fourth for Gaara. Eyes shot open, at the feeling of another finger entering him; he looked down and saw that a second hand had joined the first in their journey to loosen the entrance to his temple. Luckily the shock ended up lessening the pain of the fourth, until the fifth came without warning. A scream of agony was to escape the lips of him, but Lee's mouth intercepted it and muffled the scream into a sobbing like whine. All five fingers loosened and prodded trying to help ease the pain by finding that magical spot inside of all men that drive them crazy. Lee was upset hearing his lover cry like that in pain, but soon it will all be for the better. Lee inserted the last sixth and final digit into Gaara and made the clone and he probed them even deeper, since he was stretched well enough. Lee's mouth still attached to Gaara's, kissed deeper to try and muffle out the screams. By accident, Gaara bit Lee's tongue a little too rough when the last digit entered; he could taste blood on his tongue. Lee, however, just growled deeply and once again began to pump Gaara roughly, as the clone began to fondle with the red-heads testicles. Gaara was seeing stars; he thought that he was going to pass out from all of the pain he was feeling.

But a single stab to the right made Gaara jump and arch his body downwards. Gaara broke the kiss and moaned out Lee's name. Lee paused and so did the clone; and he did it once more just to be sure. "LEE~! MORE!" Gaara has never felt so good before! With three fingers its heaven, with six it's beyond that. Lee and the clone massaged that sweet spot inside of his lover, loving those moans of pleasure instead of pain.

Slowly, Lee and the clone pulled out of Gaara's stretched hole, making him groan in protest. Lee knew that the lubrication that was on the fingers didn't really get all the way into his lover, more-so on the outside and a small portion inside of him. Lee popped open the cap completely off of the tube and inserted the top of the tube inside of Gaara. Lee felt Gaara shiver slightly at the feeling of the cold tube. Gaara shook visibly, when Lee squeezed some of the lubrication from the tube into Gaara. The feeling was very cold, and extremely weird. Due to the stretched entrance, it didn't hurt at all, but it did feel very uncomfortable. Lee knew that a lot of lubrication was needed for this process and when he squeezed a good amount inside of Gaara he took out the tube and watched as a small bit of pink fluid began to leak out of him. Gaara blushed a bright red as he could clearly feel and smell what was coming out of him, it felt slightly wrong, but he knew that was needed if he didn't want to feel any pain. Lee and the clone quickly discarded the thongs and readied themselves for what was next.

Lee then squeezed a good amount onto his member turning it a slight pink color. He wasn't going to immediately begin to thrust into Gaara; all he wanted to do was to spread around the lubrication inside of Gaara so it would easily fit two members instead of one. Lee inserted himself, and with great ease; he actually didn't expect to slip inside that quickly. Gaara breathed out harshly, but the pain was only minimal as he felt the cold substance being spread about inside of him. Lee moaned softly at the feeling, but as soon as he pushed in, he pulled back out all the way. Lee smothered some more lube onto himself since most of the lube ended up around Gaara's entrance, and onto the clone's member too. The clone lined himself up and with a quick thrust upward, penetrated him then pulled back out all the way. Gaara hissed at the quickness and the slight friction that caused some pain. Lee once again lubed up the clone using the last bit that was left in the tube, and he checked the somewhat gaping entrance to see if it was lubricated enough. Strawberry scent filled his nose as he spread Gaara's cheeks apart and looked at it. It seemed to be lubricated enough "Lee… Please…" That cry did it; Lee looked at his clone and nodded.

Since the clone was at a more difficult angle, he went inside, all the way in, first. The clone sighed at the slippery, wet, and warm feeling of being within this wonderful man. Gaara outwardly gasped as the clone went inside of him, he felt like Lee, but of course nothing was better than the real thing. Lee looked at the two connected at the source. He knew this was going to hurt at least a little, no matter how much he prepared Gaara. With a heavy lust in his heart, Lee slowly pressed the tip in. Lee moaned loudly at the flesh straining to separate further for another intruder. Gaara gripped the sheets below him, and actually screamed almost at the top of his lungs at the straining, stinging pain. He felt like he was being ripped in two, but the lubrication really did help. Gaara was sure that if the lubrication wasn't there, he would probably have passed out by now, because he was on the verge of doing it now even with all of this preparation. Lee listened to Gaara's labored breathing; he actually sounded like a woman giving birth with his erratic breaths. Lee stayed absolutely still with just the tip in, and the clone did the same, fully encased. Gaara yelled at the ceiling "SHIT! … ugh…! Ah… F-Fuck! Fuck…! G-God-d-dammit! … oh… oh holy shit…!"

Slowly, and ever so slowly, Lee pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover. GODDAMN was it tight! During the entire way in he heard Gaara gasping out "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUUCK! Oh SHIT! Ahh… g-god… uh…" He didn't blame Gaara for the relentless cursing. It probably hurt like hell, and it was his birthday so let him do what he wishes.

Lee leaned forwards and gripped the bed sheets for support, and the clone gripped Gaara's waist for his own support. Lee made him and the clone move simultaneously, so the pain would be lessened hopefully. So with slow movements they both pulled out until half-way then pushed back in slowly. Gaara breathed in with a hiss, and breathed back out with a loud feral-like growl "dammit…! Dammit! DAMMIT!" His eyes were still closed, trying to concentrate on the very large obstruction moving in and out of him. Lee decided not to quit the pace, so he kept up the incredibly slow thrusting.

The only thing heard was the audible sloshing of the slicked up entrance with Lee thrusting, and Gaara's labored breathing. Gaara felt so good. So tight. So warm and wet. Lee whimpered wanting to go at a faster pace, but he knew that he would be getting it tomorrow if he disobeyed his lover. When Lee heard that Gaara's breathing slowed, he moved a bit faster hoping to bump into that old friend of his inside of Gaara. To help keep Gaara's mind occupied, Lee leaned over to passionately kiss him. The clone started to suckle on Gaara's neck on the other side of the forming bruised mark that the real Lee made. Lee separated and looked into Gaara's hazy eyes, he was still in pain. Lee leaned to the side to suckle on the other side of the clone and make the little bruise that was already made into a larger one.

Lee shifted slightly due to being uncomfortable and jolted up when Gaara let out a sudden yelp. Both of them halted and looked at Gaara "D-don't stop… Right there! Keep going!" Lee looked at his clone and they both nodded simultaneously. Lee sandwiched Gaara against the clone and the clone gripped tighter onto Gaara's waist. Lee pushed in while the clone pulled out, and then vice versa. When the pace was set, the thrusting soon became wild and harsh as the Lee and the clone cried out noises of their own to mix with the pleasurable sounds of the sandwiched Kazekage. "AH~! Lee~! Yes! YESYESYES!"

This was all too much. Gaara was getting hit twice as hard, and fast. Spots soon clouded his vision as all he could feel now was absolute bliss. One of Gaara's hands ended up on the clone's head behind him and the other behind the head of Lee, lightly gripping the hair on each. "L-Lee! I'm gonna-!" Lee knew he was close, so with a quick hand Lee moved one of his hands to pump Gaara's member ferociously, desperately trying to bring Gaara to that state of euphoria. Lee commanded the clone to move his one of his hand back to Gaara's testis and with their combined effort, they both made it. "LEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gaara's back arched as he howled to the sky and cum shot out of him like a water gun. Getting some onto Lee's chest and a drop or two onto the clone's cheek, but mostly all over his own chest. With that explosion, that wonderful cavern that Lee and his clone were in suddenly tightened and seemed to collapse all around them. Lee and the clone yelped out a loud moan, and rode along with their instinct to thrust as fast and as wildly as they could until their breaking point. The clone gripped with all of his might onto the pale hips of the red-head; surely to leave finger bruising, and pushed in as far as he could go. With a loud and deep feral growl, the clone came inside of Gaara.

Gaara gasped as he could feel the hot sticky seed of the clone coat his insides almost painfully. When the ejaculation finally stopped the clone sighed loudly and collapsed onto the bed his arms resting at his sides, but made no attempt at getting out of him just yet. That was an odd feeling for Lee. He could actually feel the seed going through the clone's penis throughout his ejaculation. He knew that his clone was naturally weaker than the original, but even with this tightness, Lee couldn't outlast him much better. "G-Gaara… AH!" Just as the clone, Lee pushed in as far as he could go, and came with exquisite bliss. Instead of a feral growl, though, Lee just moaned softly as he felt his essence leave him and into the one he loved so very much. Gaara winced as he felt the real Lee ejaculate within him. He was hotter and it seemed to burn much more than the clone's; it was probably him, but he thought it was because of the fact that this was the real thing and not a clone. Gaara put one hand over his lower abdomen which was extended slightly and softly moaned. Gaara felt like he was having a cramp in that area. It stung slightly, and it felt like it was on fire.

The real Lee pulled out slowly, followed by the clone. Gaara grunted when he felt Lee exit him, and yelped when he pulled completely out with a pop, he didn't even feel the clone come out of him, since he was so stretched. Actually, he couldn't feel anything down there at all. He was totally numb. Lee looked to see if there was any damage done to the poor red-head. Luckily he was only stretched *very badly*, with no blood visible; although, it looked like he wouldn't be walking right or sitting comfortably for a while. Lee walked into the bathroom and retrieved a towel, and cleaned up the mess on Gaara's and his own chest, and the mess from the lubrication.

The clone pulled himself out from underneath the Kazekage and turned to his side to cup the face of his original's lover and kiss him gently on the cheek. Gaara stayed still with his eyes closed and didn't move from his position of lying on his back. Lee went to the other side and laid into the bed onto his side facing Gaara just as the clone. "L-Lee…?" Gaara said quietly. "Yes, dear?" Lee responded holding his hand that was still over his lower abdomen gently. "I-I… can't feel my… legs…" Gaara wasn't lying. He really couldn't feel them at all. He tried to move them, only to be brought into a world of pain from his sore entrance. Lee and his clone showered Gaara in gentle and soft kisses all over his face as a silent apology for what they had done. The clone reached over and pulled the blankets over the three of them as he held the Kazekage in his arms protectively.

Lee felt really terrible and frowned at what Gaara told him. "Lee…?" Lee looked up once more "Y-Yes, dear?" He saw two shining aqua eyes glittering back at him which shined just like his ruby necklace and earrings that he still had on. "That was the best birthday present… I have ever received… Thank you…" With that, Lee saw those eyes close as he noticed that his lover passed out. Hearing that eased a weight that plagued his heart. Lee smiled and pulled Gaara into his chest just as the clone and drifted into the most pleasant sleep of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Anyone?<strong>


End file.
